godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter -∞: Beginnings, part 3
A bright flash erupted forth as I plunged my blade into the Hannibal’s core. I knew how Lifespring SHOULD work; I knew the principles behind its operation, and thanks to Johan’s advice, I knew how to apply them to make Lifespring more than just a theory. With my power… humanity would be saved! “Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!” I cried to the heavens as I charged my God Arc with Oracle energy. This was the first step; I needed to create a repository of Oracle energy within the blade, then connect it with the Oracle energy of my target. Once I accomplished this, once I created this unified reservoir of my Oracle energy shared with that of my target, then I could proceed to step two. Guiding the Oracle energy within my blade, I took a firm grip on the Hannibal’s Oracle energy and began to pull. This was the purpose of unifying my Oracle energy with the Hannibal’s—with our Oracle energy as one, I could manipulate both my and its energy as one, bringing its Oracle energy under my control. The Hannibal roared in agony as its energy was stolen from it in a steady stream, a stream which lit up my blade more and more the more it flowed. Once I had drawn sufficient Oracle energy into my blade, I moved onto step three. With the absorption complete, I performed step one in reverse—instead of moving my own Oracle energy into my blade, I drew the Oracle energy from my blade back into myself, and began the first crucial step: the compression. In order to facilitate Lifespring’s operation, I needed to compress the Oracle energy within myself into an infinite density within me. This process was arduous and painful, the sensation akin to being charged with an electrical current as a magnet pulled at your body from all sides, but in all it lasted mere seconds, and when it was complete, a visible spatial distortion could be seen around my vicinity with me at its center. The sheer density of all that Oracle energy compressed into an infinitesimal point was sufficient to warp space and time around it—but for Lifespring to be truly complete, one more extremely crucial step had to be completed. I harkened back to what Johan had said about Naked singularities. What critical element of their construction enabled the singularity to be visible? That’s right. It was rotational energy. Concentrating with every last ounce of my willpower, I imagined a vortex swirling inside me, a whirling spiral guiding my inner energy into motion— —and before I knew it, I could feel that same rotational energy being imparted to the immense reservoir of Oracle energy I had drawn into myself, the singularity point of infinitesimally-condensed Oracle energy beginning to spin… and as it did, the spatial warp around me, the event horizon, began to flatten, becoming more akin to a spinning ring than a wide dome. And as this ring spun faster and faster, it began to glow bright with the sum total of all my power— —a power that I turned back on the Hannibal before me, expanding the ring to encompass both it and myself, before I drew it in sharply. An unearthly sound that evoked the feeling of spacetime itself being crushed into oblivion could be heard as all the matter around me, including the Hannibal, was drawn in sharply, becoming smaller and smaller as it was bound by the ring-shaped event horizon and sucked into my physical body, within which the singularity point of Oracle energy spun at unimaginable speeds. There was a flash— —and just like that, the Hannibal was gone, along with a perfectly spherical zone encompassing a sizable radius around me, the air rushing in to fill the void created by Lifespring’s activation. I’d done it. I’d finally perfected Lifespring. With this, humanity would— “That’s quite enough.” If’s words echoed throughout the tunnel, snapping me out of my daze. “You seem to have worked something out… but I won’t let you use it anymore! Now you die!” At those last words, the ceiling burst apart, as several more large Aragami landed around him, all bearing the same green-colored Oracle flames as had the Hannibal. As I stared down If and his newly-arrived reinforcements, I swallowed, sweat dripping down my forehead. I may not have faced odds like this before… but like hell I would back down here. One way or another, I WOULD save everyone… I would save our future, and the past along with it. Because that’s why I’m here. ::GOD EATER:UNIVERSITAS CHAPTER -∞: BEGINNINGS: END ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_18:_Liverpool Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts